


i've loved you three summers now

by margaeries



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, cheesy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaeries/pseuds/margaeries
Summary: ...honey, but I want them all."The rest of our lives, huh?"
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	i've loved you three summers now

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare to feel ill at how sappy and saccharine this is; it's unlike anything I've ever written but that's what they do to me, wow. I just wanted to get this posted before the S6 premiere, so excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes!

There are playful voices coming from the kitchen when Amy gets home from work. Jonah hasn't been on the clock today, so he has spent the afternoon with Parker, after picking him up from daycare.

“Hey, you," he says when she goes to greet them. "Dinner’s in the oven, if you’re hungry. Parker couldn’t wait though, he had a rumbly tummy, didn’t you, buddy?”

Parker giggles at Jonah’s silly voice. Jonah looks at her son with such adoration that Amy is suddenly overflowing with affection. It hits her then, with an overwhelming rush: how much she loves him, how much she trusts him, how he is home and safety and comfort all wrapped up in one thoughtful, caring man.

“Hey, do you want to get married? Is that a crazy idea? It’s cool if you don’t want to, though. No big deal.” The words tumble out before they are even fully-formed thoughts, before she can scoop them up and shove them back into the dark recesses of her brain.

He nearly drops the spoon of mashed carrot that is making its way to Parker’s open mouth, too shocked to speak. She feels her cheeks flame, sure that she’s made a fool of herself.

“It’s fine, forget I said anything. I had a weird day today, and it’s clearly affecting me. We had some kids making TikTok videos in the store and, long story short, Glenn's basically TikTok famous now. They were fascinated by his voice, which, I guess, is understandable?”

She knows she's babbling, that he is frozen and probably hasn't heard anything that she has just said.

“You want to marry me? For real?” His voice is quiet, soft; unsure. 

“I – it’s not…” She’s determinedly not looking at him. Then she chances a glance and sees the raw hope on his face, and it breaks her resolve.

“Yes, okay, I did mean it. I love you and want you and can’t imagine a life where you’re not with me. And I know marriage isn’t always the answer, and God knows I never thought I’d be willing to commit to one again, but God, Jonah, you always make me want to be brave. And this is me being brave.”

Brave, or stupid; she can't tell the difference anymore.

Jonah hands the spoon to Parker (who is only too happy to get stuck into the important task of furiously mixing the food in his bowl to a paste) and takes careful steps towards Amy, like she’s a startled deer that he doesn’t want to frighten.

“I appreciate what it means for you to want this, Amy. I know you’re scared. But I love you too, _so much_. And I promise to love you and cherish you and remind you every day of how special you are. You're kind of my everything, Amelia Sosa; meeting you has always been my most treasured moment of beauty.”

Her eyes are flooding despite herself, and her cheeks are warm again. God, she has to kiss him, _now_. So she does, on her tiptoes, her hands reaching for his face, lips melting into his, savouring the feel of firm arms around her anchoring her in place. When she pulls away, his eyes are still closed, and she feels as giddy as if it was their first kiss all over again.

“That was a yes, by the way, in case that wasn’t clear.”

She lightly bumps him on the shoulder. “Yeah, I got that, Mr Darcy.”

(He doesn’t even care, though; he can’t begin to feel embarrassed for his words of devotion when she has just gifted him the purest sense of joy he’s ever felt.)

***

Later, after they’ve put Parker down to bed and settled in front of the television with wine, he takes out a small box and places it on the coffee table.

“What’s this? You can’t have gone and bought a – _we’ve been together the entire evening!”_

His smile is mischievous and she loves that, for once, he seems completely at ease. She’s more nervous than he is about this new adventure, but then again, he’s always been more sure about them, about _her_.

“I bought this months ago. I was waiting for the perfect moment. I had a couple of things planned out with Garrett and Dina, but the timing was never right."

"Makes sense - it never is, with us."

"Right? But also, there were times when I wasn’t sure whether you would say yes, and it made me lose my nerve a little, but I still wanted to try. That has never changed.”

“Well, guess I beat you to it!”

“Yes, you did." His eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles, and it floors her all over again, how perfectly _content_ he appears to be, that she is the reason for his happiness.

It had never been like this with Adam.

"I searched for ages for something just right, and finally found this on a vintage website. Go on, open it.”

Amy takes the box, feeling apprehensive all of a sudden – Jonah’s tastes don’t always align with hers. Inside is a delicate gold ring, with a diamond set in the centre of an ornate eight-pointed star. Smaller diamonds surround it, twinkling gently. It’s perfect.

“I love it!”

“You don’t have to sound so shocked. I'm glad that it meets your approval, though. And the diamonds were ethically sourced; I checked, so your conscience could be clear.”

“Oh yeah, _obviously_ _,_ that was my first and most pressing thought," she teases. "How did you afford this though, Jonah?”

He looks sheepish. “My parents helped out. They’ve known for a while, that I’ve been wanting to ask you, and Mom was delighted, of course. She’s already picked out her hat. Dad asked if he could bring Shelley and I might have said yes just to stop him from talking. We’ll have to sit them apart to avoid any confrontations.”

She zones out as he talks, quietly awed that he’s thinking about the planning already, that this has been something concrete in his mind for months, whereas she has only just thought of it as a possibility. He has always waited for her, running ahead to the finish line while she stumbles and staggers her way towards him. But he has never stopped supporting her along the way, and she silently vows to do the same for him.

“As soon as I saw it, I thought of my first day and how miserable you were, and how much I wanted you to feel different. I’ve always wanted you to be happy, Amy; I knew even then that you were worth so much more.”

She remembers those glow-in-the-dark stars covering the entire expanse of the store's ceiling, the way her heart had soared at the unexpectedness of it all, the wonder. She remembers that when she had turned to ask him about them, he had already been looking right at her, smiling with stars in his eyes.

One moment really could change your life forever.

Wordlessly, he takes the ring and slides it slowly over her finger. It fits just right, and she loves the way it looks on her, the way it sparkles. She never wants to take it off.

“So, the rest of our lives, huh?” she asks, with a glint in her eye.

Jonah hasn’t let go of her hand, and so she interlocks her fingers with his. She likes the way that looks, too.

“Yeah, the rest of our lives. Let’s do this.”

It doesn’t sound so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm meant to be editing a chapter for an already-existing fic, but this came to me and wouldn't leave until it was written. I'm really going through it. I don't know whether they're going there on the show, and it definitely wouldn't go like this, so understated and mundane, but I like the idea of Amy feeling ready and making a gesture. We all know that Jonah has been ready for forever, basically.  
> Ring inspiration for anyone who's interested: https://www.sohogem.com/anzie-star-ring-in-gold/ (pretend it's vintage and ethically-sourced, thanks).


End file.
